A Happy Ending (Minnie version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Minnie was watching Danny, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Danny again. Shen and Bugs were watching her as she watched him. Shen gave out a sigh before talking with Bugs. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Bugs?" said Shen. Bugs nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Shen, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Shen asked. Bugs nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Shen didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the rabbit. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Bugs asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Shen. Bugs looked at Shen with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Lord's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Minnie was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Minnie noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to fur, her tail again changing into a pair of normal mouse legs and a tail. And what's more, she was now turning 24 years old! She looked towards Lord Shen and Bugs, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Danny started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now 26 years old. He then saw Minnie starting to come out of the water once again a normal mouse, and an adult one at that! Wearing a magenta pink/red glittering tank dress and a matching bow that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Minnie walked, that's right, walked, to Danny. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Danny's face. Upon seeing his true love, Danny ran to Minnie, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the adult cat and mouse hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Danny and Minnie looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Danny's kingdom, to the mer-animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Danny was now wearing his green ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, dark green pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and golden crown with emeralds on his head, and Minnie was wearing a white sleeveless, strapless wedding dress with matching transparent ruffles on the sides (similar to Princess Peach's wedding dress), matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a pink bow on the chest, white silk gloves, matching pumps, a matching choker with a blue pendant, matching earrings, and a silver heart-shaped tiara with a red jewel on top, along with a transparent white wedding veil. Bagheera came in between them. "H-Hey!" he laughed, "Looks like the bride and groom got married after all!" They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Minnie and Danny became husband and wife. Mulan, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into her handkerchief. In the ocean, several mer-animals, including Shen and his other daughters watched and smiled. Minnie's sisters waved as the animals on the ship greeted the mer-animals. Daffy lifted Mowgli and Pudge so Minnie could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Daffy's head. After Minnie did so, Mowgli said, "Goodbye, Minnie. Are Pudge and I still your best friends?" Minnie chuckled. "Always, Mowgli." Daffy lowered Mowgli and Pudge as they waved goodbye to her. Daffy winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Daffy!" called Pudge. "You're welcome, pals." said Daffy. On the wedding cake, Bugs hugged the two figurines of Danny and Minnie and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Moe nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Bugs screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Moe lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, Moe chased after Bugs, throwing the knife at him. Bugs ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. Moe tried slicing the rabbit, but missed. Bugs came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as Moe came running towards him yelling, Bugs smiled as he cut the rope with his buckteeth, getting the beam to smash Moe in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Bugs laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Daffy, Mowgli, and Pudge. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Minnie came up to the ship's side railing. Shen then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Minnie's level to them. Then he hugged Minnie happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, daddy." said the adult mouse. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Shen smiled at his daughter before turning to Danny. He smiled and bowed before the prince, bidding him a farewell. Shen nodded back to him, accepting Danny as a son-in-law. He turned back to Minnie and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Minnie blew her father a kiss. Danny walked up to Minnie as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Lord Shen swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-animals dove back into the water. Danny then took Minnie's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Danny and Minnie kissed once again. The End An Angelthewingedcat Production Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs